Members of the picornavirus family are responsible for a wide variety of diseases among humans and other animal species. While the replication of picornaviruses is generally well understood, little is known about cellular immune mechanisms elicited by picornavirus infection. Coxsackie B virus (CVB) is a member of the enterovirus genus of picornaviruses. The general goal of the studies proposed is to characterize the breadth and magnitude of cellular immune responses elicited by CVB infection, using murine models of enteral and parenteral infection. The specific aims are to quantify and characterize CD4 and CD8 T cell responses elicited following oral inoculation, and to compare these to cellular immune responses elicited by parenteral infection. These experiments will employ recombinant CVB variants engineered to express lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus (LCMV) epitopes, and transgenic mice that express a specific LCMV specific TCR variant. These studies will provide a foundation for further studies of host-pathogen relationships in picornavirus disease and the potential utility of picornaviruses as enterally delivered vaccine vectors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]